


Family

by LillianEngel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, J2 have no family, No Slash, Parental Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Parental Samantha Smith, Protective Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Protective Jensen, Protective Samantha Smith, Sick Jared, Sick Jared Padalecki, big brother Jensen, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianEngel/pseuds/LillianEngel
Summary: Jared get's sick on a convenstion. His surrogate family hepls him to get better."It was the second time Jared turned away from the microphone to cough violently in his scarf, in ten minutes they were out on the stage. Today was the first time that Jared and Jensen had a panel with Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Samantha Smith. "This is not season or convention relevant.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganaDW (morgana07)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/gifts).



> Hi guys :)  
> This is my first work I published. I'm not a native english speaker so please help me to improve my writing with constructive criticism.  
> I won't be better if you only write "This was bad". Maybe someone has pitty with me and would be my beta? Write a comment if your willing to help :)
> 
> Also this work was inspired by 'A Family Reunion' by morganaDW. And after I read that story, the plot of my story wouldn't go out of my head so I wrote it down. I also gift my work to her because without her story I would have never start writing storys down rather than just think them in my head and forget them after a couple of hours.

It was the second time Jared turned away from the microphone to cough violently in his scarf, in ten minutes they were out on the stage. Today was the first time that Jared and Jensen had a panel with Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Samantha Smith.

They both were really excited to have a panel with both of their surrogate parents. Jensen and Jared had planned to prank one of them, but when Jared got sick they both decide to delay that to another convention. Jensen knew that Jared is sad because of that. Only one week ago Jared run around the little house – that they shared in Vancouver since season one – like a puppy on speed and when they made the decision to delay it he looked like a kicked puppy. Jensen tried to amuse him again but till they arrived at the hotel and saw Jeff and Sam, Jared hadn’t smiled.

Unlike what many fangirls think, Jared and Jensen are just brothers.

Jensen is the big brother that is sometime annoyed by the antics from his little brother, but would do all in his powers and beyond that to protect him.

Jared is the little brother who is annoyed when Jensen goes into overprotective big brother mode, but also knows that there is someone who has his back unconditionally of what he is doing.

Today was one of the big overprotective brother moments when Jensen also turned away from his mic and asked Jared: “Hey man, you’re good? Do you want to go in the greenroom or up to the hotel room? Did you take the cold meds this morning?”

“Yeah it’s okay! No I didn’t take the meds, cause I have not the cold. I just have to cough, it’s nothing serious so calm down. We have water here and I have cough drops in my pocket. If it gets to serious I will step down, deal?”

“The cold meds are there to prevent that the cough turns into a cold, honey.” jumped Samantha into the conversation “And now both of you keep it cool. We will discuss this further after this panel! Jared if it is to hard then you will step down!”

Jared and Jensen just nodded and all three turned around and Samantha said to the audience “You know how kids get when they’re sick. But then Mom just put here foot down.” and looked with a knowing look to ´her boys´.

Jared would never say it out loud, but he was so happy that after 60min he could go back to the greenroom. I’m so tired, he thought and was about to get himself a cup of coffee, when Samantha handed him a cup of tea. “Caffeine doesn’t go well with the cold meds you’re gonna take tonight. So no coffee for you!” she added with a stern look.

“Yes mom!” sarcasm was dripping from Jared’s voice. “Be nice Jared! She just look out for you, what you don’t do!” Jared jumped when Jeff’s voice sounds direct behind him. “Yes Sir! Sorry Sam I’m just tired, would you forgive me?” he added his best puppy eyed look as he looked to the blond woman. Sam laid her hand on Jared’s shoulder “I know honey. Maybe you should go to bed early today that you’re fit for tomorrow.”

“Yeah common Jay. We’re going upstairs and you can shower and then we look if there’re reruns from the old supernatural episodes. The one where your hair is complete out of control.” laughed Jensen. “And your voice sound like someone kicked you in the balls.” shot Jared back. Both burst out laughing what fast turned into a coughing fit for the taller one.

“Ok, let’s get you upstairs.” “We’ll ensure that nobody send the cavalry out looking for you and check on you later” “Sam we’re old enough, you don’t have to check on us.” answered Jensen with an eye roll.

“With you two you’ll never know. Don’t make it to long tonight. Good night.” Sam hugged the boys the last time and Jeff gave them both a pad on the shoulder, when J2 left with a “G’night”.

They both entered the suit that they shared. It was a living room with two attached bedrooms. “Let’s shower and meet here in 20. Yell if you need anything ‘kay?” “It’s just a mild cold. I’ll not gonna faint in the shower, but if makes you happy than Yes I gonna yell if I need anything!” Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen overprotectiveness and went into his bedroom. He fetched sweatpants, a T-shirt, boxers and got into the bathroom to shower.

When Jared got in the living room a bit more than 20 minutes later, Jensen was already there and really found reruns of supernatural. The cold meds were waiting with a bottle of water for Jared on the coffee table. After he took them, they both got comfortable on the couches and watched the rerun of season 2 of supernatural.

“You remember that …. “ “Did I really done this?” “Why did he do that? Is he really that stupid to do ….” They both chattered about the old episodes, when at some time Jensen got no answer to a question he had called into the room. He looked up and saw Jared asleep on his couch. Jensen turned down the volume of the TV, got up, caught a spare blanket and tucked Jared in. He settled down on his couch and watched halfhearted the show, but the main part of his brain is occupied by watching Jared sleep.

The signal that the door is being opened drew Jensen out of his slumber. He looked up and saw his surrogate parents coming into the room. Samantha came to Jensen, knelt beside him and asked: “Did Jared took his meds?” When Jensen nods, she told him to get in his own bed and sleep.

During the time Sam got Jensen into his bed Jeffrey Dean Morgen had shut down the TV and woke the very confused Jared up. “What … where …. Jeff?” “It’s okay Jay you fall asleep on the couch. Come on off to bed, son. You’ll regret it in the morning if you sleep on this couch the whole night.” With Jeff’s help Jared got into his own hotel bed and drifted into sleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Jeff and Samantha met in the living room. “They really like two overgrown children aren’t they?” “That’s right Jeff but I wouldn’t want to have it any other way”


End file.
